


Heroics

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Silver is cool, This is mostly just cute XD, Violence, Whumptober 2020, Yan almost gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Yandere is about to lose a fight when he's saved by an unlikely rescuer, who can't help but look at a little differently afterwards.Whumptober 2020 Day 9: For The Greater GoodPrompt: "Run!”
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> ...This might not be whump XD But I love Yandere and I'm soft for Silver, so here we are :p
> 
> Enjoy!

When Yadereplier first started the fight, he thought it was only with a couple people. But before he knew it, he found himself outnumbered, and he’s now trying desperately to keep up with the battle.

_“Kuso, kuso, kuso,”_ Yandere mutters as he darts among the combatants, slashing wildly and dodging blows. There must be a dozen people here, all coming at Yandere with their own weapons. Most have knives, some have bats. Yandere hasn’t taken any serious blows, but he’s been grazed many times, and his muscles are starting to burn with exhaustion. Really, the only way this could be any worse is if one of the men had a–

_Click._

“Come _on,”_ Yandere groans, freezing in place. The click of the gun came from directly behind him, unnoticed until now.

The other combatants start to laugh, backing away from Yandere and giving the gunman room. Most of the men are injured, quite a few seriously so, but Yandere doesn’t know how hurt the gunman is. He can’t keep track of who’s who, and he isn’t sure if he should risk looking over his shoulder. If the gunman is badly hurt, Yandere might be able to disarm him or at least dodge a few bullets. But if not, Yandere could be shot at point blank. It’s not good odds.

“I think we’re about done with this song and dance, what do you think, fellas?” asks the gunman.

The other men cheer and laugh even more, some of them shouting for the gunman to shoot already. Yandere’s heartbeat kicks up. How is he gonna get out of this one?? Can he risk trying to run away or will that just get him shot sooner? He feels the end of the gun press into the back of his head, and knows he’s run out of time to decide.

There’s no more preamble before the gun goes off.

Burning pain streaks across Yandere’s head, and his ears ring. He collapses, but not completely. He catches himself, supporting himself on his elbows, as sounds of a scuffle filter in from behind him. Yandere realizes that he isn’t dead right after the second gunshot sounds, but this one goes wide and doesn’t come close to Yandere. He sits up, feels where his head hurts. It’s a powder burn on the side of his head, but no blood, and no bullet. The men around him aren’t laughing anymore, they’re shouting and rushing angrily towards the scuffle behind Yandere. He finally turns to look, and his eyes go wide.

“Giniro-san??” Yandere asks, mouth agape.

It’s Silver Shepherd, throwing the dazed, clearly beaten gunman into a cluster of men running for him, knocking them all down. Silver isn’t gentle and kindly like he is in Ego Inc., or meek and nervous like he is around Dark or Wilford. Instead, he stands tall, fists ready to keep fighting, brows turned down to glare and mouth set in a frown. When Yandere says his name, he looks sharply to him.

“Get out of here, I’ll handle this!” Silver tells him.

“But–” Yandere starts.

Silver’s fist flies over Yandere’s head to punch a combatant.

_“Run!!”_ Silver yells, “Right now!”

His voice is strong and authoritative, and after the night he’s had, Yandere’s in no position to protest. He gets up and runs away for home. He hears a set of footsteps following him, but within moments hears the creator of said footsteps shouting in pain and hitting the ground with a thud. Yandere doesn’t look back, and keeps running until he’s gotten back home.

Once he bursts through Ego Inc.’s doors, the night’s events catch up with him. His legs feel like jelly, and all the glancing blows he took are throbbing in unison, including the powder burn hidden under his hair. He manages to get himself to the clinic without collapsing, but he must look as exhausted as he feels, because Dr. Iplier is quick to help him onto an examination table.

“What on earth happened, kiddo??” Dr. Iplier asks, getting antiseptic to wipe Yandere’s cuts with. “You look like you’ve fought an army.”

“I kinda have,” Yandere admits. He hisses at the sharp pain of the first dab of antiseptic before continuing. “There were like a dozen people, but Dad, this one guy was gonna shoot me! And at the last second, Giniro-san came out of nowhere and pushed him away! There’s a burn on my head here from it!” Yandere touches the burn to show Dr. Iplier where it is.

“Woah, slow down,” Dr. Iplier tells him, “Let me see…” He sets down the antiseptic wipes to put his fingers where Yandere’s were, pushing hair out of the way to see the skin. “That certainly is a powder burn,” Dr. Iplier murmurs, “You said Silver showed up?”

“Yeah!” Yandere says, nodding emphatically, “He started fighting those guys and told me to run! Oh geez, is he gonna be okay? Maybe I should go back, or get Chrome to go–”

“Yan, don’t worry about Silver,” Dr. Iplier soothes, putting an ointment on Yandere’s powder burn, “He can handle himself just fine.” He smiles faintly. “You’ve never really seen him in action, huh?”

“No…” Yandere admits. He vaguely remembers the time he’d gotten kidnapped while turned into a baby, and how Silver was the one to rescue him and bring him home. But that had only been a few guys, and from what Yandere can remember, it wasn’t much of a fight.

“Silver’s a lot tougher than you light think,” Dr. Iplier says, putting bandaids over Yandere’s cuts, “He’s survived a lot, and he’s every bit as determined and fearless as you are.”

“I didn’t know,” Yandere mumbles.

“You wouldn’t be the only one,” Dr. Iplier sighs, “Most of the egos don’t see Silver as being that tough. He’s too humble to try and make sure people know how strong he is. And, well, he’s nearly as old as I am. He’s old enough to know better.”

“Oh,” Yandere says.

He’s still thinking about Dr. Iplier’s after he’s left the clinic and gone to bed. The Silver he saw defending him is so different from the Silver he’s known. Not that he’s known him that well; he and Silver aren’t friends. Yet Silver threw himself at a dozen violent people, including a gunman, to save Yandere. Maybe it’s because Silver’s the hero type, and he’d do the same for anyone, but Yandere can’t help but feel strangely nice about it. Nice to know that Silver would go so out of his way for him. Well, it’s a bit more than going out of his way. Even after Dr. Iplier’s reassurances, Yandere’s still worried about Silver. He knows Silver doesn’t like to kill people, but those people clearly have no such qualms. He’s too tired to rejoin the fray, but he ends up getting out of bed and walking down to the lobby to wait.

Yandere’s waited there for a good twenty minutes before he starts to feel equal parts concerned for Silver and silly for coming down here in the first place. He’s still tired and now his feet are cold, and he’s only dressed in pajamas and only carrying his phone to get the time. For all he knows, Silver got home while Yandere was still in bed and this wait is pointless. At the same time, Yandere wants to keep waiting, wants to make sure Silver comes back. He decides that he’ll give it ten more minutes, then he’ll go to the second floor and see if Silver’s in his room. If not…he’ll think about that when it happens.

Eight minutes later, the lobby doors finally open, and Silver stumbles in. He looks worse than Yandere did, but he’s still standing. Yandere rushes up to him, and Silver blinks in surprise to see him.

“Oh, Yandere,” he says, “What are you doing down here?” He eyes Yandere’s pajamas and bandaged cuts. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“Um,” Yandere starts. He isn’t sure what to say. ‘I was worried you were gonna get killed so I waited here for you for half an hour’ sounds ridiculous, but it’s the truth.

“Well,” Silver says, grinning lightly, “If you’re here, mind helping me get to the clinic? I’m too tired to fly, or do much of anything, honestly.”

“Sure,” Yandere mumbles, stepping next to Silver to support him. Silver puts an arm around Yandere’s shoulders, and the pair walk to the elevator.

The elevator ride is silent. Yandere isn’t sure what to say. Even with Silver as beat up as he is, Yandere can’t help but look at him differently. Silver doesn’t seem to mind the silence, though he is the one to break it when the doors open.

“How about you head back up to your room?” Silver asks. “I can make the walk to the clinic, and I bet Dr. Iplier wouldn’t be too happy to see you still up.” He steps out of the elevator with a smile. “Thanks, Yandere, and goodnight.”

“Wait!” Yandere cries, reaching out to stop the elevator doors from closing. Silver looks at him, a little startled. “Just…” Yandere says, “Thank you for saving me. That was close.”

Silver smiles again, warmer and softer. It’s the look that Yandere’s more used to seeing on his face, the only look he knew before tonight.

“Of course, Yandere,” Silver replies, “It’s my job to save people, and besides, you’re my family.”

That was _not_ the answer Yandere was expecting. Him and Silver? Family? Yandere’s heard other egos jokingly refer to them all as one big happy family, and Yandere’s even done it himself a few times. While there’s a few egos he considers his family, the majority of the egos are either casual friends or acquaintances. To think of them all as an amicable unit is idealistic and a little naive…but it’s disarmingly sweet. And Yandere has always been someone who worries about people hating him or finding him burdensome. Hearing that someone he’s barely spoken to considers him family strikes a chord inside him.

Yandere turns beet red, unable to say anything in reply to Silver as the elevator doors close. They don’t close fast enough to obscure Yandere’s red face, though, and he hears Silver chuckle before the elevator continues up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment! They absolutely make my day :'3


End file.
